


A Hell Of A Bad Time

by person_of_a_some



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/person_of_a_some/pseuds/person_of_a_some
Summary: Prompt: You are a demon and you recently met a young girl with abusive parents. You pity her and decide to teach what symbol to draw to summon you. You pick up a stick, grab her hand, and show her how it’s done. It’s 3AM, and you have just been summoned to the girl’s house.





	A Hell Of A Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of violence but it's probably not that bad. also a sprinkle of child abuse? i use what i've seen in games and on shows and those posts on tumblr, so don't trust it's in any way shape of form accurate. sorry for any typos, i dont have a beta

The thing that you immediately notice is that the girl’s room is a mess. The paper where she scribbled your symbol is right at your feet and you reach down to grab it.  _ help me _ is written in wobbily words and tears stains make the sharpie ink blurry. You hear yelling floating up from down stairs. You make your way down the stairs, steady and slow as not to make any noise and alert the girl’s mother. The living room smells of booze.

“Why won’t you ever say anything!? Do you think you’re better than me?!” You hear a slap and quiet sobbing. “I wasted my life trying to take care of you! You’re so ungrateful!” 

You are, luckily, not in the mother’s line of site and instead she has her back turned to you. The girl, Kelly, stares at you with wide eyes as she catches yours. Her mom doesn’t notice the way she’s gone still. You raise a finger to your lips and flash your sharp pearly whites. She reluctantly turns her attention back to her yelling mother. 

You wait until she raises her hand to hit Kelly again to pull her back, putting the tiniest bit of pressure on her trachea. She hangs in the air, clawing at invisible hands at her throat. Kelly falls back to the floor and you beckon her to hide behind you with your other hand. She clings to your coat and you can feel her small body shaking.

You turn back to her mother and sneer as she struggles to be released from the growing pressure at her throat. “ Let...me go! Put me down! I haven’t done an-” At that you choke her at full force, causing her to stop speaking and once again flail around helplessly.

“You’ve made this little girl’s life a living hell, and trust me, I’ve been. Now tell me, why shouldn’t you be getting all the punishment you deserve? I mean, you’ll be going when you die, why not start early?” Her eyes nearly pop out of her skull when you squeeze tight, her face turning purple. You let go slightly, just enough for her to speak again, savoring the pure fear on her face when you let your eyes flicker from their human state to their normal jet black.

“Can I kill her?” you ask sweetly to Kelly, who has stopped trembling but still holds your coat in hand. She looks at you and hesitates with her answer before shaking her head no.  _ Damn,  _ you think, _ I just can’t say no to her.  _ You tell Kelly to run upstairs and pack her clothes and toys, that she’ll be leaving for quite a while.

You drop her and drop to your knees in front of her. She flinches back, as much as she can anyway, you made her land directly on her back. 

“If you ever try to touch that girl again, I’ll make you sure you die before your time. I’ll visit you in hell and arrange for the best of the best to torture you. Lucky you, you’ll even get me twice a week for a full 48 hours. Okay?” You flash your true face, the one under your vessel, warped from centuries in hell, then the sweetest grin you can manage. She nods, tears welling up in her eyes, and you stand up, wiping the dust of of you. 

You fetch Kelly at the bottom of the stairs, take her bags, and walk out of there with Kelly holding your hand. You’re not sure what you do with her, but one thing’s for sure, she’s never leaving your side.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was something that i wrote in the span of 2 hours, and guess what? im kind of proud of it. i'd gladly accept any constructive criticism cuz i know i need to work on my writing. god i just copied it from docs, and boy it is short


End file.
